ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
DXW One Night Stand: Tribute to the Troops 2017
Card Champions vs. Challengers DXW Global Champion Dylan James Check & DXW World Heavyweight Champion Gohan vs. Ryo Hazuki & "The Cleaner" Kenny Omega Non-Title Match DXW Global Tag Team Champions The Usos (Jimmy Uso & Jey Uso) vs. The Varsity Club's Finest (Tyrone Daniels & Titan Jackson) No. 1 Contender's Match for the DXW World Tag Team Championship against Teku Force at DXW Unleashed #48 The Lost Boys (Mokuba Kaiba & Timmy Turner) w/DXW Social Network Champion Peter Pan vs. The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson & Nick Jackson) Boot Camp Match for the DXW Hardcore Championship KM © vs. "The Scorpion" Trey Suave Rouge the Bat vs. Minori Rokjou-Jackson Vinyl Scratch vs. Shenhua w/Revy Asta vs. Choji Akimichi Noctis Lucis Caelum w/Shura vs. B.T. Gunn Results *2. The final moments of the match were The Young Bucks sets up for Meltzer Driver on Timmy, but Mokuba hits Nick Jackson in mid-air with Domino Effect as Timmy slides out and hits Matt Jackson with Wish Cutter, then Timmy hits Nick Jackson with Wishing Star Press and Mokuba hits Matt Jackson with Kaibakaze to make a pinfall victory. After the match, static and glass shatter interrupt the footage as Broken Matt Hardy appears on the screen. Matt then did a promo by saying "(laughs) YEEEEES!!! Timmy Turner, Mokuba Kaiba, congratulations on defeating The Bucks of Youth. But you two will never get a World Tag Team Titles from the Teku Force, as much as Peter Pan. And speaking of that obsolete mule...Peter Pan...I'm still waiting for you this Sunday to my battlefield in Cameron, North Carolina. Your Social Network Championship will be mine, and your Neverland Dreams will be...DELETED! (laughs) DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!" The crowd chanting "DELETE" as Broken Matt Hardy pretends to bite. The image goes static and glass shatters again as Peter Pan is fed up after Broken Matt Hardy's mind games until The Young Bucks hits Timmy & Mokuba with Superkicks behind Peter Pan's back. The Young Bucks escapes as Peter Pan is attending Timmy & Mokuba. *4. After the match, Cody Anderson rushes to the ring and hits Trey Suave with a steel chair and wins the title by pinfall. Then Goten hits Cody Anderson with an army helmet, then hits him with Prodigy Press and wins the title by pinfall. Goten walks out with the DXW Hardcore Championship. *5. After Jey Uso hits Titan Jackson with Uso Splash, Ash Ketchum & Greninja comes out to the ringside to distract The Usos until Titan Jackson tags Tyrone Daniels in and hits Jey Uso with The Walk-Off to make a pinfall victory. After the match, Ash Ketchum & Greninja are brawling with The Usos as the referees are breaking both teams up. The Usos then walks out to backstage as they and Ash Ketchum & Greninja are exchanging words. *7. After the match, Choji Akimichi hits Asta with the Gore again, then walks out. The referees are then attending Asta to the back. *8. The final moments of the match were Kenny Omega sets up for One-Winged Angel on Gohan, but DJC breaks it up and hits him with Vertibreaker, then Ryo Hazuki hits DJC with Demon Drop, then Gohan hits Ryo Hazuki with Maseko, then Kenny Omega hits Gohan with Superkick then hits him with One-Winged Angel to make a pinfall victory. After the match, the locker room comes out for having a post-match Christmas party as Santa Claus (Big Brother B) comes back and gives them more presents to close the show. Miscellaneous *Throughout the show, different montages of DXW superstars visiting US soldiers in different countries. *Eminem performed "Like Toy Soldiers" live to the crowd. *Both the Adrenaline and Unleashed General Managers wish Merry Christmas and thank the armed forces for serving their country. *In the ring, the crowd of soldiers is cheering as Santa Claus, played by Big Brother B is coming from the stage to the ringside to give them presents. Category:Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Category:DXW Specials Category:2017